


考拉和猫的PWP

by WeaselCaretaker



Category: UNINE (Band)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, 互攻暗示
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:13:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22555381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeaselCaretaker/pseuds/WeaselCaretaker
Summary: 姚明明到李振宁家做客，振宁妈妈出门散步并让他俩好好玩。
Relationships: 姚明明/李振宁, 深明大义
Kudos: 5





	考拉和猫的PWP

最近李振宁搬出别墅去陪妈妈住，租了一间二居室。年底李振宁工作忙，没什么时间回家住，所以得空李妈妈就会给儿子做饭。

这天是难得的休息日，姚明明白天为生日会练了几个小时的舞。多亏专业素养不错，才练习第二次，动作都抠得差不多了，接下来就是舞台的整体编排和跟伴舞老师合作练习了。

练完舞如约到李振宁家，李振宁妈妈也做了他一份饭，李振宁在厨房洗用过的厨具，姚明明轻车熟路地洗完手帮忙端菜。三个人坐上桌，李振宁快乐地伸出第一筷。

“明明啊，你今天怎么去工作了？李镇平这崽子窝在家打了一天游戏。”

“我下个月有生日会，阿姨，要准备舞台。这个菜好好吃！”

“妈~我们工作这么累好不容易休息一天，我窝在家一天怎么了嘛。”

“嘁，”李振宁妈妈看了一眼发嗲的儿子，“明明跳舞消耗很大吧，快多吃点。”

“好的，谢谢阿姨，我好饿好饿。”姚明明吃得投入，脸都要钻进碗里去。

饭后李振宁妈妈裹好羽绒服打算出门散步消食。“我出门转转，你们俩自己玩啊。”李振宁和姚明明一边洗碗一边说好，阿姨再见，好，妈晚点回来。

等妈妈一出门，李振宁就甩甩手推着姚明明去洗澡。“搞快点搞快点，要不是你跳舞跳得一身臭汗还能多省出来几分钟，”“那我不洗了，臭死你。”姚明明笑着回怼，李振宁一边把毛巾塞到姚明明手里一边开玩笑地推了他一把。

出浴的姚明明是只热腾腾的帅猫，只有毛巾围在腰上，换下来的衣服随手扔在李振宁房间的椅子上。李振宁已经脱得只剩T恤和短裤，坐在床边打手机游戏，抬头给了姚明明一个眼睛弯弯的笑：“你今天要在上面还是下面啊？”“下面吧，”姚明明走过来坐在李振宁身边，脸上也是笑嘻嘻的，带来一阵热气。李振宁瞥了他一眼，“喂，怎么还越来越懒了，”姚明明从床头柜里拿出润滑剂，坐到床上忍俊不禁地看着李振宁：“你自己要问我。”

李振宁打完一局游戏，咔哒一声锁了屏扔在一边，爬上床就亲上姚明明。李振宁一手撑着床一手摸上姚明明暖呼呼湿漉漉的胸口，两人吻得十分激烈，仿佛要把脸都怼到一起，可又熟悉对方接吻的韵律，呼吸撒在一起，越靠越近却不会撞着生疼。一吻结束，李振宁跪坐在姚明明腿间去拿润滑剂，他示意姚明明向后靠在靠枕上，下身在他眼前一览无余。姚明明伸出双臂向李振宁要抱抱，“过来，”姚明明双臂抱住李振宁的脖子，李振宁一手撑在姚明明身侧，另一手开始抚摸他的大腿内侧。又是一个难分难舍的深吻，呼吸间满是笑意。李振宁坐起来把润滑剂倒进掌心，用掌心的温度让润滑剂暖和些许。

姚明明满意地看着李振宁被他吻得红肿的嘴唇，自觉把腿张开，脚掌踩在床上，让李振宁方便给他扩张。李振宁用还干净的那只手捏了一把姚明明的大腿，这片常年不见光的皮肤应该是人身上最白嫩又敏感的地方之一，姚明明大腿上立刻起了一片红印，“那我来咯，”用手指沾上润滑剂去够姚明明的入口。李振宁用食指和中指在姚明明的括约肌上按了按，中指压住边缘，食指就往里探。姚明明此时向后躺在靠枕山试图放松全身，看着李振宁的发顶好不满足，想看他的眼睛。李振宁像能读心似的抬起头，一双眼睛像镶嵌得最精致的黑曜石，看得姚明明好喜欢。李振宁食指还在姚明明身体里，凑上去亲了亲他的嘴唇，又亲了亲胸口，再亲了亲小腹，最后轻轻衔住姚明明大腿内侧发红的皮肤，浅浅地吮吻。姚明明有些脱力地躺在靠枕上，全身向李振宁敞开，前端兴奋地抬了抬头。李振宁中指也伸进了此时更加放松的入口，两指在姚明明体内打着小圈，嘴上也没停下。

李振宁用食指和中指开始剪刀式扩张的时候姚明明的大腿里侧已经红成一片，散布着些浅浅的牙印。李振宁趴在姚明明双腿之间，两根手指在他体内去够那一小团神经组织，鼻尖和姚明明高昂的小兄弟打招呼似的碰上去。其实姚明明尺寸相当可观，可惜今天不打算用它。李振宁勾起嘴角，不无喜爱地用鼻尖蹭了蹭，坏心眼地把鼻息喷在上面。姚明明手臂张开，手指紧紧攥着床单，闭着眼喘息，“振宁，振宁，”李振宁笑了一声，轻轻说，“我在。”姚明明抬起头，给了李振宁一个最接近小狗眼的眼神，“振宁，快点进来，”

李振宁起身脱掉衣服和裤子，重新在姚明明腿间跪好，抓了一个枕头垫在姚明明腰后，扶住自己的阴茎一顶到底，肌肤接触发出“啪”的一声。这对于只扩张了两指的姚明明来说有些狠了，不过姚明明有时喜欢这样的刺激。李振宁凑上去吻闭着眼睛哼哼的姚明明，手握在他腰间。姚明明此时格外脆弱，像旅者寻找甘泉一样渴求着李振宁的吻。李振宁在姚明明身体里小幅度地进出，两人唇齿纠缠，好久才结束这个吻。李振宁吻上姚明明的脖颈，胸口，只是浅浅地吻，留下濡湿的痕迹。姚明明大口喘着气，手指陷在李振宁的发丝里，只会呻吟“振宁，振宁，”李振宁边吻着姚明明的身体边回应他，“嗯哼，”吸了一口姚明明的前胸，李振宁笑着说，“明明，我在，”姚明明半睁着雾气迷蒙的眼睛，伸手去托李振宁的脸，又把他拉进一个吻。“李振宁，”姚明明说，又去吻他，“李振宁，”又去吻他，“李振宁，”又去吮他的下唇，手指伸进李振宁的发丛，“我爱你。用力一点。”李振宁忍俊不禁，大幅度地摇摆起了腰肢，“我也爱你。”

姚明明此时好像退化成了一只小猫崽，黏人得不得了。李振宁只想抱得再紧一些，吻得再深一些，进出得再快一些。姚明明的阴茎蹭在两人中间，若有若无的摩擦让他想要抽泣。李振宁大开大合地操他，姚明明攀在李振宁脑后的手指寻求安慰一般拉扯着他的头发，双腿用力地蹬进床垫里。“李振宁，”高潮的时候他在心里说，用整条手臂环住他的肩膀和脖子，只想要更多的肌肤相贴。

“你真的是要累死我，”李振宁笑道，“哪有你这样躺着挨操还要一直接吻的。”李振宁倒在姚明明旁边，侧头看他。

“那你崽这儿躺着吧就，我去清理一下。”姚明明作势要下床。

“诶，我还想让我的猴子猴孙在你肚子里多待会呢。”李振宁把姚明明按回了床上。

“要是阿姨回来怎么办，先收拾吧。”

“不怕，虽然作者已经写了很久了但是读者估计才读了五分钟吧，离我妈回家还早着呢。” 说着，他把手亲昵地贴上姚明明的小腹，仿佛那里真的有他的三亿猴子猴孙。“再来一轮？”


End file.
